


Song for Isabelle || Vic Fuentes X OC

by emmidk15



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M, author can't spell good, i've changed things im sorry, stacy dennings is an asshole, yes i know there are charaters from heathers in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmidk15/pseuds/emmidk15
Summary: A divorce, a new home, and more tragedy there is just problem after problem for 17-year-old Emma, one night changes everything  for better and for worse





	1. Moving

 

 Well, there goes the new dinner plates mom bought this morning." I said to myself as I hear them being thrown about downstairs from my room. I needed an escape from the bickering and the arguing as well as reality so I grabbed my earphones off my bed side table and played Sugarcult until the arguments were just another noise.

The next thing I remember was my mom in my room opening my curtains. The light flooded in. I found myself burying my head into my pillow

"Get out, I'm trying to sleep." My voice croaked

"No Emma get up! We need to go before your dad gets back from work."

I sat up, my hair sticking up in every direction, and looked at my mom trying to comprehend the words she had just said.

"Go where?" I questioned.

"San Diego with grandma. Now do me a favour and get up and pack up your room."

Then it hit me.

"WHAT! WE'RE MOVING!" I shrieked while turning my head to check the clock.

It said 4:30 AM

_Oh hell no_

"No, I'm not moving till at least six," I said as I lay back down.

I felt a rush of cold; my mom had taken my covers off me.

" my plan is to spend as little time packing as possible so you getting out of bed would be a good way to start." She turned on her heel and walked out the room.

Though I loathed the thought of being awake at this time in the morning, I retrieved the boxes from under my bed and began to pack.

 

As I packed my things my mom began to yell at me as time was getting on and we needed to go.

 

When we got to grandmas it had suddenly sunk in that I may never see my father again...

Did he miss me?

What about school?

I lay on the sofa with my feet against the back rest and my head dangling off the edge staring blankly at the empty TV...

I was suddenly snapped out of my trance, my mom's upside-down face came into focus.

"Everything okay?" she uttered

Those words bothered me ... no, I wasn't ok she just split me from my father, took me from 103 miles away from any friends I had ever made and she's expecting me to be fine with it.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I paused and looked at her "what about school?"

Don't worry me and your grandma has transferred you to a school a few blocks from here. Think it's called mission bay high school." She pulled me in for a comforting hug.

"Thanks, I guess" I replied just to be nice but even I could the tone of mild anger in my voice. I got up from the sofa and walked away without another word being spoken,

In 3 days I'd be the new girl.


	2. Broken phones and locker doors

To me, school is a task but being a new student to a school you've never been to is a different thing altogether, if I was honest the only that made my life so much easier was the fact I didn't have to think about exams at mission bay. My school work never suffered despite every other problem in my life .surprisingly I'm ahead so I took all of the final exams early so now my senior year is mainly filled with getting up early and attending until graduation.

I made my way down the corridor listening to lithium by Nirvana; dressed in a black long sleeved top, a red tartan skirt that had chains dangling from it, black leggings and a black leather jacket tied around my waist. Clearly, I was trying to mind my own business which in turn didn't attract any attention towards me that was until I walked into an open locker door

"FUCK!" I exclaimed as I landed on my ass. I continued to under my breath. "Shit my phone ... ah damn it"

The locker door head shot up as the sound had given me such a fright. A boy was staring back at me he had brown shoulder length hair and was dressed in tight jeans, a white t-shirt and the brightest tie-dye hoodie I'd ever seen. He also wore his cap backward.

"Oh my god are you okay?" his voice sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry just a bump to the head". I reassured him.

We just stood there and awkwardly laughed.

"Well, I'm Victor". He said as he held out his hand "pleased to meet you."

"Can I call you Vic?" I said as I shook his hand

"Yeah sure," he replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, I'm Emma". I sighed "I'm new here and I honestly have no clue where the hell I'm going. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the chapters are short I promise they will get longer 
> 
> Emma xx


	3. Corridor conversations

I held out my timetable so that he could see it. Vic took it from my hand and began comparing it to his   
  
"Oh wow... these are completely identical bar two lessons, I guess you're stuck with me." he said followed by the tiniest giggle that somehow made me laugh   
  
We began to walk down the corridor.   
  
"I have to say Vic, the crazy tie dye suits you," I said but was cut off as I heard the sound of three male voices   
  
"YO VIC!"   
  
"DUDE DON'T WALK SO FAST!"   
  
"BRO! ...is that a girl with you."   
  
Vic stopped dead in the middle of the corridor and turned to face the direction of the voices.   
  
"It's about time you guys showed up", he gave each of the boys a fist bump and a manly embrace. I just stood and stared at the boy who looked the most like Vic began to talk.   
  
"So what's with the girl?"   
  
I suddenly felt all eyes on me. This didn't feel right I was the one who usually did the staring.   
  
"Umm... hi people I don't know, I -" I barely managed to stutter out.   
  
Vic noticed I was struggling with my people skills and cut me off mid-sentence.   
  
"This is Emma she's new here."   
  
"Emma this is Jamie, Tony and my brother Mike."   
  
Mike gave Vic the 'is she dating you' eyes, my eyes shifted the direction of Mike. I knew what that look ment.   
  
"I walked into his locker door like 10 minutes ago maybe." I let out a slight giggle "then I landed on my ass and dropped my phone." I pulled the phone out of my jacket pocket.   
  
"See"   
  
"Yeah yeah, Vic tell the truth" Mike pointed at Vic's face.   
  
"It's all totally the truth Mike I swear." He claimed as he began to back away from his younger brother. "You know it's rude to point at people, especially family" Vic continued as he took a few more paces away from Mike before stopping.   
  
"Hey Vic, could I have my timetable back?" I held out my hand politely.   
  
"Oh yeah sorry I didn't realize I still had It." he said as he handed it over.   
  
"Well, I better get to class!" Tony called as he began to make his way down the corridor on his skateboard. By the time I turned my head from seeing Tony turn the corner Mike and Jamie had disappeared into thin air leaving me and Vic standing in an almost empty corridor.   
  
"Sorry about your phone Em," Vic said as he turned towards the stairs.   
  
"Don't worry about it. It was already half broken anyway." Vic held out his hand in my direction,   
  
"We better get to class. Follow me."


End file.
